Another Slow Night in Westchester
by my.beautiful.rescue. xx
Summary: AU.It's their last night in town. Everything seems perfect, but nothing is really as perfect as it seems. Secrets are revealed. Some friendships are mended and others will never be the same.
1. Trailer

**This is my first story. The plot is loosely based on the movie American Graffiti. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-e**

* * *

Another Slow Night in Westchester

**What do you do when you have one night left to spend in your hometown?**

"_C'mon guys, we're not going to be sad. This is our last chance to have fun."_

**Everyone's leaving…**

"_I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what happened between us, and I could never go off to college knowing you were mad at me"_

…**And the relationships you formed will never be the same.**

"_How could you do this to me? Our last night together and you're telling me this now?"_

**Starring Massie Block**

"_We're going to stay friends, I just know it."_

**Layne Abeley**

"_Who would've thought we'd end up best friends?"_

**Kristen Gregory**

"_Maybe College isn't right for me."_

**Derrick Harrington**

"_Don't worry babe, everything will be fine"_

**Josh Hotz**

"_If I don't say this now, I never will. I love you, Massie Block. Always have, always will."_

**Claire Lyons**

"_Since when did sleeping with my boyfriend become part of your plan for the future?"_

**Chris Plovert**

"_From the first moment I saw you I loved you"_

**And more**

"_I'm ready to party!"_

**One last walk through town**

"_What's a pretty girl like you doing alone?"_

**One last party**

"_Dance with me."_

**One last fight**

"_How could you man? After everything we've been through?"_

**One last kiss**

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Just shut up and kiss me."_

**One last night…**

"_Everything is exactly how it should be"_

**And when the sun comes up nothing will ever be the same**

"_So I guess this is goodbye."_

"_Not goodbye, just see you later."_


	2. Watch as the Sun Rips this Blue Sky Away

**AN: Here's Chapter One. Please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions you have.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**-emmy**

* * *

**_Another Slow Night in Westchester _**

"Where are we meeting them again?" Layne Abeley questioned her best friend.

"Where do you think?" Massie sarcastically retorted. She wasn't usually this testy, but tonight was her last night in Westchester and it was making her slightly depressed. This place was her home, the only place she'd ever known. And she was going to miss it. A lot. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud.

"So I'm guessing the Quick Zip," Layne said. Ah, the Quick Zip, the very place where their unlikely friendship began. It's hard to believe that these girls were bitter enemies up until the middle of ninth grade. It was at the Quick Zip where they first bonded over Coca-Cola slushies-which were, in their opinion way better then cherry.

At the time, the Pretty Committee was slowly drifting apart. They were growing up and maturing, and they found they didn't have much in common anymore, though they still tried to meet up once a month for lunch. Claire and Layne were still pretty good friends, as were Claire and Massie. Both friendships converged and they all became pretty close. But Claire always had a way of ditching her friends for whichever boyfriend she had that month, so that made Massie and Layne even closer.

As Layne turned into the Quick Zip parking lot, Massie could already see people waiting by their cars outside. The Quick Zip was the local spot for the teenagers. If you needed somewhere to go on a Friday night, just go to the Quick Zip to find out where there's a party happening or what great indie band is playing. Or if nothing really interesting was going on that night just go to the Quick Zip and loiter, because people were always there.

"Layne! Massie!" Claire Lyons screeched as she ran out of the arms of her boyfriend, Josh Hotz, and towards them full speed, looking like a tornado of blond hair. "Oh my god, I missed you guys so much! How was your summer? Mine was amazing! Josh's family has the most beautiful beach house in Nantucket," Claire managed to speak in one breath.

Josh and Claire had been going out for a long time compared to Claire's usual relationships. They were just about to hit the eleven month mark in September. Claire swore that Josh was the "one". But she also said that about Kemp, Eli, Danny Robbins…the list goes on.

Claire and Josh's relationship was nothing compared to Layne and Chris's, though. They had been going out for about three years…since the last day of freshmen year. Their relationship was much more subdued and less showy then Claire's various relationships. They were complete opposites, but the saying holds true, opposites do really attract, because there has never been a more perfect couple.

Massie's love life always seemed a bit more complicated then everyone else's. Her and Derrick Harrington have been dating on-again, off-again and then on-again for so many years, sometimes Massie forgot whether they were dating or not. And to be frankly honest Massie was getting really sick of it. It was so high school. Then there was also the fact that whenever her and Derrick were broken up, she always seemed to be meeting Griffin Hastings, the school's most notorious bad boy, in the Janitor's Closet during classes. Massie did always have a thing for bad boys. Derrick certainly wasn't sitting around pining for Massie when they in their "off" period, either. He had Olivia and Skye and Nikki and Heather to keep him company until him and Massie "reunited" again.

"Hey Claire, missed you too," Massie replied laughing.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Layne asked chewing on a piece of her black hair.

"Well, it's our last night together, so we have got to make this the best night of our lives. So I was thinking we'd head to Alicia's party to catch up with everyone else and then just see where it goes from there," Claire answered while picking at her French manicured nails.

"Sounds good to me, what do you guys think?" Massie asked and received a chorus of "okays" and "yeahs".

"Okay, well I'm going to go with Massie and Layne, Josh, because I am in desperate need of some girl talk," Claire giddily replied.

Once they were settled in to their respective cars, Claire started speaking again, "Okay I have some major, and I mean major news," she paused for dramatic effect, "I think Josh is going to propose!"

Massie and Layne shared one of those is-she-crazy looks, but then focused their attention back to Claire who was already babbling.

"…and I mean he took me to his beach house. I met his grandma there. It has to be a sign, right? And he's been kind of secretive lately, like he's planning something big, y'know?" Claire finished saying, finally stopping to catch her breath.

She was about to start again when Layne cut her off saying, "Oh, looks like we're here!"


	3. Rockin' the Suburbs

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter :) I really appreciate it. I don't think this chapter is that good, but tell me what you think.

-emmy

* * *

_Another Slow Night in Westchester _

"Hola, chicas", Alicia Rivera slurred in her fake Spanish accent as she opened the door. "Come on in, stay awhile, have a drink."

"I can see she already had one too many," Layne whispered to Massie as they entered the mansion. Massie just nodded her head while smirking at her. "Oh, I think I see Chris over there, I'm going to go say hi, I'll catch up with you later," Layne said.

Massie watched Layne greet her boyfriend with a quick peck on the lips. She turned to her left to say something to Claire, but found that she had already run off, probably to a "quieter" area with Josh. She sighed to herself, looking around for some familiar faces. She found Kristen, Dylan, Cam, and Kemp talking amongst themselves in a corner, and decided to go say hi.

"Hey guys," She said coming up behind them. "What's up? How long have you been here?"

"Oh hey Massie," Dylan said cheerfully, "Not long, we just got here actually."

"Same," Massie responded, suddenly feeling very awkward."Well, I'm going to go see who else is here, but we'll definitely catch up later.

"Okay see you later Mass," Cam said.

Massie started walking towards the drink table. She needed to get away from the awkward situation. She couldn't stand those. They usually didn't happen to her because she always had one of her good friends around her or Derrick. But when she was alone, it was different. Also, the fact that she was leaving these people in twelve hours or so made her not want to get that comfortable with them tonight. She wanted her goodbyes to be as easy as possible.

"Hey Block, dance with me?" Massie whipped her head around to find Derrick Harrington standing behind her, looking as adorable as ever. Massie, however, seemed immune to his puppy-dog looks and perfectly wavy blonde hair after dating him for so long.

"Sure," She answered him, probably because a slow song came on, and that's about the only thing she would-or could- dance to. She wasn't going to act like some bimbo dancing like an idiot to a top twenty rap song. No, thank you.

Derrick grabbed her hand and led her to the makeshift dance floor. She could feel people staring and whispering. Her and Derrick were always the subject of most of the school gossip, and she could already imagine what the people were saying, probably wondering if they were back together once again.

"What's wrong? You seem upset," Derrick said.

"I guess I'm just thinking about tomorrow and how everyone's leaving," Massie breathed out.

"Don't worry babe, everything will be fine," Derrick said as Massie internally cringed when he called her babe. It wasn't that she didn't love Derrick because she did; she just wasn't so sure she was _in_ love with him anymore. So that's why tonight she was officially ending it- whatever exactly they had- with Derrick. She didn't want to be tied down during her first few months of college and it would also give her some time and space to figure things out. Maybe she would come back from college, realizing that Derrick was her one true love. Then again, maybe she wouldn't. She'd just have to wait and see.

"So, when am I going to visit you at NYU anyway?" Derrick continued.

"Listen, Derrick, I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't see each other at all while we're away at school. I think it's for the best." Massie said.

"What?" Derrick nearly shouted."Come on, Massie, are kidding me? I was going to ask you to get serious again tonight!"

"Get serious again? Derrick we're going to different colleges! This is the worst timing ever. Besides, you only want to get serious now because if you cheat, which you probably will, I'll be miles away and I'll never know, right?" Massie said, fuming.

"Gee Massie, I'm glad that you think so highly of me, but if anyone should be worried about cheating, it's me. I always hear about you sneaking around with Hastings," Derrick yelled, causing people to stop dancing and stare at the scene that was quickly unfolding.

"I never cheated on you, Derrick. I only hooked up with him when we were broken up, and let's face it, you weren't lonely when we were broken up either. Besides, you HAVE cheated on me in the past, but because I thought I was so in love with you, I forgave you. God, how could I be such an idiot and actually believe you were a good guy? You're an asshole. Everyone has always said it, I just never believed it. Well not anymore, I see you for what you truly are now."

Derrick looked shocked. Just standing there opening and closing his mouth, until he finally managed to say, " Well if you're telling me that everyone thinks I'm an asshole, then I should tell you that everyone thinks you're a bitch, not that I've ever doubted that. You're an insecure bitch and you should feel lucky to have me because no other guy would put up with you."

With that, Massie turned around and ran out of the room and towards the front door, ignoring Layne's outstretched hand as she ran past her. If there was one thing Massie hated more then anything, it was being called a bitch. She had tried so hard to shed the image she created in middle school, and she thought she had finally had. But once again, Derrick was there to tear her down. He always had a way of making Massie feel so low, worthless even. She couldn't stand the way he had that power over her. As she reached for the knob and collapsed into tears on the porch, she told herself that was the last time she would ever cry because of Derrick Harrington. Massie Block was not weak, and she wouldn't let herself be caught crying over a guy. And most importantly, Massie Block was not a bitch.


End file.
